


Juliet's World

by James_Stryker



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Crushes, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, First Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the awaited sequel to Be My Baby, Riley and Lucas' twelve year old daughter Juliet takes on the world and deals with growing up and a new crush in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her World

(Juliet’s P.O.V.)

You know that everybody lives on a street in a city or a village or a town for what it’s worth and they’re all inside a country which is part of a continent that sits upon a planet known as Earth? And the Earth is a ball full of oceans and some mountains which is out there spinning silently in space. And living on that Earth are the plants and the animals and also the entire human race. It’s a great big universe and we’re all really puny and we’re just tiny little specks about the size of Mickey Rooney. Though we don’t know how it got here, we’re an important part here. It’s a big universe and it’s ours. I’ve learned that from my mother, Riley Matthews-Friar. Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Juliet Friar, the daughter of Lucas and Riley Friar. The granddaughter of Cory and Topanga Matthews and Ty and Amy Friar. This is the story of my life.

It was a regular Tuesday morning in Austin, Texas and today was a big day for me. Today, I start the seventh grade at James Garland Walsh Middle School. Mom was in the other room getting my little brother Alan ready for his first day on kindergarten while dad was in the bathroom shaving. I was in my room picking out an outfit to wear for my first day of school.

“Hmm, what to wear. What to wear.” I said to myself looking through my closet until I picked out a purple long-sleeved Free People dress and a pair of boots to wear with the outfit. My phone buzzed on my nightstand as I walked over to it and picked it up to see who’s texting me. It was my best friend Maddie Conrad. She lives next door to me.

“Alan, come on! You’re not going to kindergarten in your underwear.” My mother said chasing my five-year-old brother around the house.

“No! I want to stay home and watch cartoons.” Alan said as he jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote from off of the coffee table to turn on the television.

“But don’t you want to make friends, sing and draw pictures for you to hang on the refrigerator?” Mom asked. “It’ll be like the movie Kindergarten Cop.”

“Will Arnold Schwarzenegger yell at us?” Alan asked.

“Alan, you’re not going to have a teacher that’s going to yell at you. Now, turn off the television and go upstairs to your room and get dressed so you can go to school while I bring the dog inside and start breakfast.” Mom said as she lets Rover inside the house and pets him on his head. “Hey, Rover. Jules, I’m making waffles. Do you want any?”

“Yeah, mom.” I said sitting by the bay window putting on my brown knitted socks on my feet. Then, a girl with blonde hair and glasses who was wearing crochet jacket and lighting bolt print top, blue jeans and sneakers climbed up my window and enters my room, sitting down next to me by the bay window. It was my best friend Maddie.

“Morning, Juliet.” Maddie said.

“Morning, Maddie.” I said as I hugged Maddie.

“So, are you ready for our first day of seventh grade?” Maddie asked.

“Yep. And we know what that means. New teachers, new friends and of course....” I said.

“Cute boys!” Maddie and I both squealed as my dad entered the room holding his glasses in his hand.

“Did somebody say boys?” Dad asked.

“Morning, daddy.” I said.

“Morning, Jules. Morning, Maddie. Have you ever heard of using the front door?” Dad asked.

“I do, Mr. Friar. But I like going through the window to say hi to my best friend.” Maddie said.

“Awww, that’s sweet of you.” I said.

“You remind me of my wife’s best friend. She tends to call me Huckleberry and a bunch of other names.” Dad said.

“Like Ranger Rick, Ranger Roy, Hopalong, Sundance, Moral Compass. Yeah, dad. My Aunt Maya has a lot of names for you.” I giggled.

“You better get ready for school, missy.” Dad said smiling at me and gave me a hug before he went downstairs with Alan. Maddie and I stepped out of my bedroom and headed downstairs and entered the kitchen as they sat down by the table.

“Morning, girls.” Mom said placing waffles on our plates.

“Morning, mom.” I replied.

“Morning, Mrs. Friar.” Maddie said as she starts eating her waffles.

“So, are you two excited for the seventh grade?” She asked sitting down at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

“Yep.” I replied.

“Ah, seventh grade. Brings me back great memories. Your Aunt Maya and I were in my room sitting in her bay window and plan on sneaking onto the subway by going through the window, until my father caught us and he tells me that I’m still living in his world and needs to go make it my own. Maya and I made it on the subway and that’s where I met your father. Maya pushed me and I landed on your father’s lap.” Mom said.

“Your mother said, “Hi. We were just talking about you. You used to go out with my friend Maya.” And I said, “I’m Lucas.” And she said….” Dad said.

“I love it.” Mom smiled and held dad’s hand while Maddie and I both made gagging noises. “Hey!”

“We’re trying to eat here, mom.” I said drinking my glass of orange juice. “I wonder who our teacher is going to be.”

“Me too. I’ve heard that this new teacher in our school is a complete psycho.” Maddie said.

“You’re not talking about your mother, are you Maddie?” Dad asked.

“Oy.” Maddie sighed. “Don’t worry, I’m going to do the homework and I’m not going to start some rebellion like someone’s friend.” 

“Hey! That’s my best friend you’re talking about.” Mom said looking offended as dad laughed. Mom turned to my father and glared at him.

“Ooh, ooh, ooh. Bad choice of words here. Please don’t kill me, Riley. Whatever you do, don’t hit me in the face because it’s my best feature and I’m also wearing glasses.” Lucas said.

“I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m just going to give you a kiss.” Mom said, grinning at dad.

“Oh, no! They’re gonna kiss! Run!” Alan yelled as Maddie and I jumped out of our chairs and ran outside along with Alan.

“Kids.” Dad said.

“And we’ve raised two good kids. How long does Juliet have to stay in my world?” Mom asked.

“Until she makes it hers. You and I will be there for her.” Dad said.


	2. The New Boy

(Juliet’s P.O.V.)

“Thanks for dropping us off at school, dad.” I said as I got out of the car with Maddie and grabbed our bags.

“Do you have everything?” Dad asked.

“Yes, daddy. We have everything. We also have our lunch money and our notebooks and pencils. No need to worry about us.” I said.

“Okay. Well, I’m heading off to the animal clinic. Maddie’s mom will drop you two off at home. Now, you two better not give Rayna a hard time. This is the first day of school, you got that?” Dad asked.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Friar. We’ll be good.” Maddie said.

“Okay. Have a good day.” Dad said. “Uh, Juliet. Jules.”

“Yeah, dad.” I replied.

“Would you like to give your daddy a kiss?” Dad asked. Oh, my God! Not here! Not now! Why does he have to do that?!

“Dad! You’re embarrassing me. Not in front of all of the students that I know!” I said as Maddie and I both walked away as dad drove off for work. Well, here it is. We’re about to enter the perilous jungle known as the seventh grade. The first day of school nerves are getting to us.

“Are you ready?” I asked.

“Yeah. The bell’s about to ring, so we should go in.” Maddie said. We both entered the building together, sticking side by side. Being the shy one, Maddie adverted her eyes to ground, feeling nervous about meeting new people. Me however, I was a bit nervous but I’ll be fine. As we entered our classroom, our teacher Mrs. Conrad, Maddie’s mother was writing her name on the blackboard.

“Hi, Mrs. Conrad.” I said.

“Hi, mom.” Maddie called.

“Morning, girls. I hope that you two are ready for the first day of school.” Mrs. Conrad said as Maddie and I took our seats.

“We are, mom. I guess you’re our homeroom teacher and English teacher.” Maddie said.

“You got it, schnookums.” Mrs. Conrad said.

“Mom, don’t call me that. I don’t want my own mother embarrassing me in front of my friends. They’ll laugh at me.” Maddie whined.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m not going to call you that. I’m not going to embarrass you.” Mrs. Conrad said. While I was getting my notebooks out from my Care Bears bookbag, I began to notice a boy staring at me from a few rows down. Holy cow! A boy is checking me out. A boy! Okay, Juliet. Try not to make a fool out of yourself. The boy had black hair and brown eyes, he was also wearing a denim jacket, a red polo shirt, denim jeans and red and blue Nike sneakers. He starts smiling at me and I smiled back at him as Maddie began to notice me.

“What’s with you? Why are you smiling like that?” Maddie asked.

“Cute boy is smiling at me.” I said with that stupid smile on my face. Maddie looks back and noticed the cute boy, then quickly started facing the blackboard.

“Oh, my gosh! He’s cute.” Maddie whispered.

“I know. What should I do?” I asked.

“How should I know? I never talked to a boy before.” Maddie said.

“It’s not like they have cooties anymore. Maddie, relax. We’re twelve years old. There’s no need for us to be scare of boys. Now, I’m gonna go over there and talk to him and you’re gonna watch.” I said as I got up from my desk and took a deep breath, preparing to make my way over to him. I start walking towards his desk, feeling not shy about it. I was trying to come up with what to say to him when I talk to him. I kept walking and walking until I end up tripping over somebody’s bookbag. The cute boy got up from his desk and caught me.

“Are you alright?” The cute boy asked.

“I’m fine. Thanks.” I said staring into his brown eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. “Hi, I’m Juliet. My friend and I were just talking about you.”

“Hi, I’m Elliot.” Elliot said as I shook his hand.

“I love it.” I said. Oh, boy. I’m starting to sound like my mother. Great going, Friar. Way to make a fool out of yourself in front of this cute boy. “I-I-I mean, it’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Elliot said. The bell started to ring as students hurried inside the classroom. I walked back to my desk and sat down while Maddie just stared at me with a big grin on her face.

“So, how did it go? I saw that he caught you. What’s it like when he held you in his arms?” Maddie asked.

“Maddie!” I said.

“I bet that we’ll be expecting little babies from you two.” Maddie and I both giggled.

“I just met him. We’re not having any babies.” I said. Mrs. Conrad sits her case on the teacher’s desk and pulls out her whistle, blowing it to get the students attention.

“Okay, everyone. Take your seats and quiet down. I hope you all had a great summer. My name is Mrs. Conrad and I’m your homeroom and English teacher. Before we start class, I would like to check to see who’s here.” Mrs. Conrad said as she began to read the names on the roll. “Austin, J.J.”

“Here.”

“Bolcik, Chip.” 

“Here!”

“Hmm, seems like we have a new student here. Carpenter, Elliot.”

“Here.” Elliot announced.

“I see that you’re originally from Lehigh Valley, Pennsylvania.” Mrs. Conrad said.

“Yes, ma’am. My family and I moved from Pennyslvania. My father got a new job in Austin. I’m hoping to make new friend here.” Elliot said.

“Well then, welcome to Texas. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Carpenter.” Mrs. Conrad said.

“Nice to meet you too.” Elliot said.

“Okay. Conrad, Maddie.” Mrs. Conrad called.

“Present.” Maddie raised her hand.

“Denning, Wesley.” 

“Here.”

“Friar, Juliet.”

“Here.” I raised my hand.

“Foley, Erin.”

“Present.”

“Frye, Cameron.

“Here, Mrs. Conrad.” Cameron raised his hand. After Mrs. Conrad finished the roll, she began to go over the student handbook and passed out their books and started her lecture for the day.

(Later, With Riley)

(Riley’s P.O.V.)

I was sitting in my office trying to go over the case of a man who stole a donut truck while he was drunk. Now, who would steal a truck filled with donuts? This is one of the dumbest criminals I’ve ever known. Not to mention, that guy was drunk. While I was working, I began to think about Alan entering kindergarten, he didn’t want me to leave him alone on his first week. My poor baby. My phone started ringing and I stopped working to answer it.

“Hello?” I asked.

“Hey, pumpkin.” Maya called.

“Maya, hi!” I smiled. “How are you?”

“Well, I’m pretty good. Josh is doing pretty good too. Oh, and Sabrina started her first day as a sixth grader. I’m so proud of my little girl.” Maya said.

“That’s great.” I said.

“So, how’s Huckleberry, Juliet and Alan?” Maya asked.

“Lucas is doing great since he started his own animal clinic at his grandfather’s ranch. Juliet’s good. She started her first day of seventh grade with her best friend Maddie. And Alan was a little scared of entering kindergarten.” I said.

“Did he start crying?” Maya asked.

“Yeah, he started crying right after I dropped him off at his class.” I said.

“Awww.” Maya said.

“I know. So, how’s Joshaya baby number two?” I asked.

“The little fella is doing fine inside me. I have to admit, I feel like a bloated whale. Meanwhile, Josh and I are betting to see if the baby will be a girl or a boy. I’m hoping for another girl.” Maya said.

“Well, at least Sabrina is going to have a little sibling that she’ll play with.” I said.

“Yeah. I miss seeing you guys. I also miss Farkle and Zay.” Maya said.

“I know. We should all fly down to New York and hang out one day. We can bring our children with us.” I said.

“Yeah, we should.” Maya said. “We can meet up at Topanga’s and have a smoothie and talk about what’s going on.”

“It’s a deal.” I said.


	3. The New Neighbor

(Juliet’s P.O.V.)

You know, there’s nothing better than spending some quality time with your family after a long first day of school. We were sitting by the table eating dinner. Mom made Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes and dinner rolls. Alan was busy talking about his day while I was busy eating and thinking about Elliot. He’s such a cutie. I’m thinking about school and him. 

“On our first day, we’ve did some coloring. And then we sang a song.” Alan said with his mouth full. “Then I made a new friend in class. His name is Bernie and he likes to eat glue.”

“Ewww, that’s disgusting. It’s not safe to eat glue. I’ve seen the episode of Powerpuff Girls where a boy named Elmer turned into a giant glue monster from eating too much glue.” Mom said.

“Ooh, I want to turn into a giant glue monster.” Alan smiled while he was making a mashed potato mountain with.

“So, Jules. How was your day? Anything interesting happened?” Mom asked sipping her glass of lemonade.

“Yeah. Mrs. Conrad’s my homeroom and English teacher. Then there was this cute boy in my class….” I said until dad interrupts me.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What boy?” Dad asked taking a bite out of his Salisbury steak.

“Daddy.” I said.

“Lucas, relax. So, who is this cute boy in your class?” Mom asked with a smile on her face.

“Well, there’s this boy named Elliot Carpenter. Him and his family are originally from Lehigh Valley. And before you asked if I talked to him, yes. I did talk to him. I walked over to his desk and I tripped over someone’s bookbag and he caught me.” I said smiling.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me about this Elliot fella?” Dad asked.

“Lucas.” Mom turned to dad. “No need to go all over-protective on her.”

“Well?” Dad asked.

“Relax, Lucas. All she’s doing is talking about a boy in her class that she just met. It’s not like she likes the kid or….” Mom said as she began to notice Alan piling up mashed potatoes on his plate and topping it off with beef gravy while dad and I both started laughing at Alan’s mashed potato mountain. “Uh, Alan. What are you doing?”

“I’m making a mashed potato mountain, mommy.” Alan said.

“Why?” Mom asked.

“I just felt like that.” Alan said.

“Okay, so about the new boy Elliot….” I said before saying another word until Maddie ran down the stairs.

“Juliet! Juliet! Juliet!” Maddie called.

“Maddie, what’s wrong? Your mother didn’t embarrass again, did she?” I asked.

“How did you get here?” Mom asked.

“From the window in Juliet’s room.” Maddie said.

“Have you ever thought about using the front door?” Dad asked.

“No can do, Mr. Friar. I always go through the window.” Maddie said.

“Madison Miranda Conrad.” I called my best friend by her full name.

“Who are you my mother? Why are you saying my full name?” Maddie asked crossing her arms and scoffed.

“Would you like to join us for dinner, Maddie?” Mom asked.

“No thank you, Mrs. Friar. I already ate. I just wanted to let your daughter know that there’s a new neighbor living across the street and she needs to know who it is.” Maddie said.

“Who’s living across the street from us?” I asked.

“New kid.” Maddie said pointing at the door. “New kid lives across the street from us.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked giving Maddie a confused look.

“I’m talking about the cute boy in our class. Do I have to spell his name out for you? E-L-L-I-O-T……” Maddie said. Just as she spelled out Elliot’s name, my eyes widened and I immediately jumped out of my seat and ran outside to see him. And there he was, across the street mowing the lawn. I don’t believe it, Elliot lives across the street from me. Okay, now what do I do? Should I just go across the street and talk to him or just stand there like a complete idiot.

“Is this the new boy Maddie is talking about?” Dad asked.

“Yeah.” I said.

“We should go over there and meet him.” Mom said.

“Are you serious, mom? You want to meet him?” I asked.

“Well, yeah.” Mom said. Oh, boy. I have a bad feeling about this. My parents are definitely going to embarrass me. So, now it’s just me, mom, dad and Alan walking across the street to say hi to Elliot. I just hope that mom and dad don’t embarrass me.

Elliot began to look up and stop mowing the lawn only to see me and my family standing in front of his yard.

“Juliet, hi.” Elliot said.

“Hi, Elliot.” I said smiling at him. “So, I see that you’re my new neighbor.”

“Yeah. I didn’t know that you live across the street from me. We can see each other all the time outside of school.” Elliot said.

“Yeah, all the time.” I smiled. Dad pulled me away from Elliot and stood in front of me. Cue overprotective father-mode in 5-4-3-2-1. And go!

“Hi, I’m Juliet’s father. Dr. Lucas Friar. You can call me Dr. Friar or Lucas? You must be from Pennsylvania. Is that correct?” Dad asked.

“Y-yes, sir.” Elliot stuttered.

“Lucas.” Mom said.

“Daddy. Please don’t embarrass me. We’re having an innocent conversation.” I pleaded.

“Jules, it’s okay. I’m just having a little discussion with your new friend.” Dad said.

“Hello, may we help you.” A man with black hair and blue eyes stepped out of the house with a woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

“Hi, you must be our new neighbors. I’m Riley and this is my husband Lucas.” Mom said introducing herself.

“Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Richard and this is my wife Michelle.” Mr. Carpenter said.

“Hello, there.” Dad said as him and mom shook Elliot’s parents’ hands.

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Michelle said. “This is our son Elliot.”

“I know. Me and Elliot already met at school today. I’m Juliet, Juliet Friar.” I said.

“Well, aren’t you a sweetie.” Mrs. Carpenter said.

“She takes after me.” Mom said. Alan walked towards Elliot and tugged on his shirt to get his attention.

“Hey there, little buddy. You must be Juliet’s baby brother.” Elliot said.

“Who are you calling a baby? Do you realize that I’m only this many?” Alan asked holding up five fingers.

“Elliot, this is my little brother Alan.” I said.

“You know my sister really likes you.” Alan said. My eyes widened and I gasped in shock when Alan said that to Elliot. Just when I thought that my father would try to embarrass me, my own brother would do something like that. I began to yelp as I ran across the street to my house so I can hide in my room in shame.

“What was that all about?” Mr. Carpenter asked.

“Oh, nothing. Her little brother just embarrassed her.” Dad said.


End file.
